8th Grade Failures
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Oh no! The crew finds out they failed 8th grade, and has to take it again, lots of funny things happen on the way, and really, I just wrote this because I got bored. Was saved on my usb for many months. Technically the whole school year. :)


One day in the tortuga Aviva was going through the crew's mail. "Junk, junk, bill, another bill, ju- wait. Hold on ,a letter from the district of New Jersey...And it's addressed all of us, hmmm, guys! Come quick!" "What is it Aviva?" "It's a letter from the district of New Jersey." "What!?" They all shouted in unison. "Well , then, open it." She opened the packet and out came 5 letters, each one addressed to one of them. They opened their corresponding letters, and they all gasp. "We failed the 8th grade?!" "Now we all have to go back to school, and complete the 8th grade again?" "Oh well, let's go get our uniforms and supplies." Aviva suggested.

This is the beginning of a crazy adventure...

The 1st day of school:

"Hey Aviva I've been looking at our schedule and it looks like we have the same class for everything, including lunch." "Really? That's cool, at least I won't be by myself today."

When Aviva finished talking, the bell rang. "Welcome kids to another school year here at Chester W. Nimitz Middle School! Let's start the day off by introducing each other by telling us a little about themselves. How about you young man in the green jacket?" Chris slowly got up and sauntered over to the front of the class. "Um, hello my name is Christopher, Christopher Kratt." Chris told the class. "So you're Chris Kratt's son?" asked one boy. "What, no, I'm Chris Kratt. I don't see the junior anywhere in my name." And with that he gave a nervous laugh and walked over to his desk next to Aviva.

Lunch Time (Period 5):

The crew all sat together eating teriyaki chicken lunch. All the 8th graders had their gym clothes (Including the crew... Man, the school's a rip off, 20 bucks for a uniform) They did exercise on the black court, when the period ended all of them were sweaty, even Chris and Martin, who were used to this. Unfortunately, Chris and Aviva were locker partners... (A/N: Ackward...) and Chris tried his best not to look at her though he couldn't resist it.

2 months later Martin began to make fun of his brother and Aviva saying that they were a couple, even though they only hung out with each other because even though they had new friends in the Magnet Program, they enjoyed being together. Both Chris and Aviva had the same gym teacher, Martin had another, and so on and so forth...

Always at the end of the day (even when it rained) Chris and Aviva had to walk home by themselves. Martin stayed after school to play sports, and Jimmy and Koki stayed in something called the Woodcraft Rangers. So both of them walked home by themselves. After they had eaten a snack, they would do their homework while they chatted, until one day it slipped out about him watching her change. It was after school, and they had stayed late on the black court helping their teacher. He let them go when the bell rang, and they went into the locker room. It was lonely, and Chris changed in a flash, and he realized her locker got stuck. He unlocked it, and watched her change, until she began to put on her top, and Chris pushed her against the locker, and began to make out with her. She caressed his hair, and Chris let her go. "Heh heh, sorry..." And from then on, their "walks" turned into make out sessions at the park...

Graduation day...

After 10 months of being in school, they finally completed their necessary grades to finish 8th grade, and that was an objective for all of them, according to Aviva, even though the only one who understood was Chris. So when the school day ended at 3:06 pm, they were happy they didn't fail. That afternoon, Chris and Aviva sat happily in the bedroom, and Chris smiled flirtingly at her. "Woah Chris don't get started." "Why not?" "Chris we just make out in the park, we aren't dating!" "Damn..." "Yea, too bad..." "Be my gf, and I'll do whatever you want to you." "Fine. I'll be your girlfriend." "Now, can we?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
What will Aviva say? Heh heh...

Aviva: You think you're so funny...

CK(Me): I am!

Aviva: Are not! (fighting continues for a while...)

CK: Anyway *evil glare at aviva* R&R!


End file.
